Zero and Princess Cornelia's Battle
by Windrises
Summary: Princess Cornelia tries to get revenge on Zero.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Princess Cornelia planned on getting revenge for Zero getting rid of her sister. Princess Cornelia said "Zero must pay for all the bad things he's done. That's why I scheduled a fight with him. Tomorrow I'll get rid of him."

Prince Schneizel replied "You should let me know about these things before you schedule them. Zero is a fool, but he's a little more dangerous and sneaky than I'd thought he be."

Princess Cornelia said "That's why I'm going to defeat him."

Prince Schneizel replied "How intense. People these days always fight instead of handling things respectfully. Emperor Charles is a stubborn and outdated fool how wants to get rid of wars, but he ironically increases the amount of wars."

Princess Cornelia said "And you ironically are planning on wars too."

Prince Schneizel replied "I start wars to end all of the other wars."

Princess Cornelia said "You are as hypocritical as the Emperor."

Prince Schneizel replied "Being a hypocrite allows me to mock whoever I want. It may be unfair, but everybody I mock deserves it."

Guilford came into the room and said "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the prince's car sank."

Princess Cornelia asked "Why did you park your car in the river?"

Prince Schneizel answered "To avoid wasting money at the car wash. Goodbye my dear."

Guilford said "I heard that you're planning on fighting Zero tomorrow. Please let me help you. I can take care of that troublemaking punk. I may of lost a battle to a cat today, but I'm strong enough to stop Zero."

Princess Cornelia replied "I know your job is to help me, but I don't need you to protect me. Zero will feel my wrath tomorrow, but you can come along."

Guilford said "Thank you Princess Cornelia. I'll see you there tomorrow."

On his way out Guilford bumped into Lloyd Asplund. Lloyd said "Hi Cornelia's sidekick."

Guilford replied "I'm not her sidekick. I'm her most loyal knight."

Lloyd said "You're also the most loyal member of her friend zone."

Guilford replied "That's wrong Earl of Pudding."

Lloyd said "I've dealt with many pathetic liars. In fact I've been a great liar several times. You're a weak liar. Your lies suck more than the sucker I had for breakfast today."

The next day Princess Cornelia and Guilford got ready for their battle with Zero. The fight was outside and was only a few miles away from Princess Cornelia's kingdom. Princess Cornelia said "You better be better at fighting Zero than you are at fighting cats."

Guilford replied "My battles with cats haven't gone that badly. Out of the 20 battles I had with cats I won 2 of them so at least I don't always lose."

Princess Cornelia asked "Why do you fight cats?"

Guilford answered "I want to steal their cat food and milk."

Prince Schneizel arrived to watch the fight. His sidekicks brought him a throne to sit on during the fight.

A few minutes later Zero arrived with Jeremiah Gottwald. Zero said "Greetings Cornelia and friend zone guy. I brought Orange Boy to be my helper today."

Princess Cornelia said "You're finally going to lose today."

Zero replied "That sentence would be true if I was saying that to you."

Princess Cornelia responded "You're a immoral criminal."

Zero sarcastically replied "Your emperor is so amazing compared to me." Prince Schneizel waved to Zero. Zero threw a plant at the prince.

Zero tried to punch Princess Cornelia, but she punched Zero harder. Zero tried to punch again, but Cornelia managed to punch him hundreds of feet away.

Prince Schneizel said "Cornelia never fails to impress me while Zero always fails to impress me."

Jeremiah said "I need to help Zero."

Guilford cornered Jeremiah and said "You won't help Zero. I'm going to get rid of you."

Jeremiah replied "You're about to lose to true loyalty."

Guilford said "My loyalty to the princess is bigger than your loyalty to that low number fool."

Jeremiah replied "I'm the master of loyalty."

Zero asked "Why do you hate me Cornelia?"

Cornelia answered "You've put thousands of people in danger and you got rid of my sister."

Zero said "Your sister deserved her punishment." Cornelia was so mad that she punched Zero harder than ever. Zero fell to the ground. Prince Schneizel had a big smile on his face.

Jeremiah asked "Are you okay Zero?"

Zero replied "Of course."

Princess Cornelia kept punching Zero. Zero said "I'm tired Cornelia. Can we go back to fighting after I take a nap?"

Princess Cornelia answered "No you immature fool."

Zero said "Thankfully I brought something that will make up give up." Zero got out his bag of stink bombs.

Princess Cornelia asked "Do you think those childish items will help you win the battle?"

Zero proudly said "Yes." Zero tried to throw the stink bombs at Princess Cornelia and Guilford, but he accidentally threw them at Jeremiah.

Jeremiah said "I'm afraid I can't fight anymore today. These stink bombs smell too bad." Jeremiah passed out.

Guilford said "You're the only person left to defeat Zero."

Zero replied "My sneak attack for Princess Cornelia didn't work, but my sneak attack for you will impress you." Zero got out some cats. The cats beat up Guilford. Guilford passed out.

Princess Cornelia said "You've hurt too many good people Zero. Prepare to lose this fight." Cornelia punched and kicked Zero. Zero tried to fight back, but he was too lazy to put enough effort into winning the fight. Cornelia and Zero battled each other for several minutes. Eventually Zero fell asleep. Cornelia won the battle.

Prince Schneizel said "I'm really proud of you. I'll have my guards arrest Zero."

Princess Cornelia replied "Okay. I better go." Cornelia carried Guilford back to the kingdom.

Guilford woke up and said "I'm sorry I failed."

Princess Cornelia replied "It's okay my friend. I won the battle. I hope that Prince Schneizel will remember to have Zero arrested." Prince Schneizel got so distracted by some comic books that he forgot to capture Zero. Zero woke up and ran away.


End file.
